The Begining And The End
by tailsrulls
Summary: Parents murdered, grandfather dead and all family members gone. Miles Prower was alone at the age six. his only hope was to find some to take him in. little did he realize that he would have everything that he needed.


Chapter One

New life

Mr. Prower laid back in his overstuffed chair while reading the new paper. As he was reading, an article caught his eye and he began reading.

_Another warning to the public!_

'_32 Year old Eddy Henderson was caught in the middle of the night smuggling a couple of mutated beings and was taken out back and shot, the mutants however were locked inside the house and were burned alive. If you know someone that is trying to hide mutants or sickly people the contact this number and you will be reworded.'_

_1-800-554-2947_

Mr. Prower put down the paper with a look of anger. The Government had been trying to weed out the sickly and the mutated for years and the other fact was is that he knew Eddy.

The only thing was is that he had a son with two tails that was only four years old and he had built a tunnel that crossed the border to the other half of the island to where he was safe, but not yet.

He was sent into the tunnel one day ago, and it takes two days of walking to get there, so he had not reached the other side yet.

As he began thinking about it, the front door to his house was knocked down and police came running in with guns and pistols aimed at both him and his wife who was in the kitchen.

The police chief, who was a tall big dog, walked into the center of the room as he held a paper in his hand.

"We have come to inspect your house under suspicion of hiding a mutant." The chief yelled as his men began to search the house by opening the doors and throwing dishes on the floor and over tuning tables and pulling out the rugs on the floor.

All of this took thirty minutes until the men came back lined ageist the walls as the chief walked over to the couple standing in the middle of the room.

"So I see that you have hidden him well." Said the chief in sort if an eerie voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." The fox said trying his best not to show that he was lying.

"Oh, but I do know that you know what I'm talking about." The chief said as he grabbed his wife and held a gun to her head. "If you don't tell me then she will die." He said as he pressed the tip of the gun harder on her head.

Don't listen to them Merlin." Mrs. Prower said as tears came to her eyes. "I will die for our son if I have to."

"That's it." The chief roared as he pulled the trigger to the gun that was in his hand. Merlin heard the shot go through his wife's head and saw her clasp to the floor with blood running down her head and leaving a pool of blood on the floor.

"Now," the chief said as he reloaded his gun, "are you willing to talk, or do I have to get the information from you the hard way." He said as he began to aim the gun in different directions.

"I will rather die than tell you were my son is." Merlin said in his best voice.

"Ok then, how about a little target practice." The chief said as he aimed to the right arm on Merlin's body and fired.

Merlin screamed out in pain as he grasped his arm that was now dripping in blood.

"How about another round?" The chief said as he shot through the other arm. "Still won't talk?" He shot through both legs so that Merlin could not move at all.

"Ok men, the party's over. The chief instructed his men. "Burn the place down for all I care."

With that, the men began to pour gasoline all around the house and set it on fire. But what they didn't know was that there was still one soul alive in that house, and that one person was wondering if he was ever going to see his son again.

His flashlight hit something at the far end of the tunnel that looked something like a wall, which could only mean that it was a dead end, or the door out of this miserable place. His red and white shoes moved across the floor at a quick pace, with his tails dragging on the ground on the way.

His heart beat faster as he neared the end because he had not seen his grandpa at all, and he did not even know what he looked like. He kept pondering these thoughts as he kept walking, until he came to the door out of there. His hands shook as he reached for the knob on the door.

As he opened it he covered his eyes so that way he would not be blinded by the light from the sun and walked in to the thick forest in the bright noon day. His eyes finally got used to the sun, and he could see a house not too far away. He remembered what his parents told him as he was going to the other side of the island. They said that the house that he was supposed to go to would be the one that is in sight of the exit of the tunnel.

So he began walking to the house that looked like a Linking Log house, only a lot bigger, and went up to the door and stared at it for a while until he had enough courage to knock on the door.

When he had knocked, he heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming across the floor to where he was. As the door opened, Miles saw an old grey fox that looked like he was in his eighty's with a cane in his right hand.

"hello?" The Old fox answered.

Miles froze as his eyes ever so slowly met the eyes of the old fox. "Well I don't have all day." The old fox said as he kept looking at Miles.

"M-Miles….P-Prower."


End file.
